1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable apparatus including an apparatus main body holder for attachably and detachably holding an apparatus main body of a portable type, for example, a pedometer, a portable type game machine, an audio player, a portable telephone or the like, and an apparatus main body holder for mounting an apparatus main body of a portable type attachably and detachably to a mounted object, for example, a clothing, a belt, a bag or the like of a person carrying the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a holder clip including a holder main body including a holding portion, a stopper piece, a clip piece, a first coil spring, and a second coil spring for insertably and detachably holding a portable apparatus (refer to, for example, Patent Reference 1).
The holder main body includes the holding portion insertably and detachably fitted with a portable apparatus, and a back face plate forming a back face of the holding portion, and extended from an opening of the holding portion along a direction of inserting and detaching the portable apparatus. The stopper piece is pivotably supported at the back face plate by a pin. One end portion of the stopper piece deviated from the holding portion is formed with an engaging piece and a pivoting shaft is provided between the engaging piece and the pin. The engaging piece is provided by avoiding the back face plate and is engaged with and disengaged from a hole of the portable apparatus. The clip piece covers the stopper piece from a back face side and pivotably supported by the pivoting shaft. The clip piece includes a projected portion capable of pressing other end portion (front end portion) of the stopper piece disposed on a side of the holding portion.
The first coil spring and the second coil spring are attached to the pivoting shaft. The first coil spring urges a front end portion of the clip piece to the back face plate, thereby, the projected portion of the clip piece presses other end portion of the stopper piece. The second coil spring urges the front end portion of the stopper piece to the back face plate, thereby, the engaging piece of the stopper piece is arranged at a position of being engaged with the hole of the portable apparatus. An urge force of the first coil spring is larger than an urge force of the second coil spring.
By the foregoing urge forces, in a state of not holding the portable piece, the clip piece presses the front end portion of the stopper piece by the projected portion by the force of the second coil spring, and therefore, the engaging piece of the stopper piece is escaped to a position of not hampering the portable apparatus from being inserted to and detached from the holding portion. Further, by pinching a mounted object between the clip piece and the back face plate by pivoting the clip piece after fitting the portable apparatus to the holding portion, the stopper piece is pivoted by the force of the first coil spring and the engaging piece is engaged with the hole of the portable apparatus. Thereby, the holder clip of Patent Reference 1 can hold the portable apparatus at the holder main body.
The holder clip of Patent Reference 1 is separately provided with the coil spring for urging the clip piece to the back face plate of the holder main body and pinching the mounted object therebetween, and the coil spring for urging the stopper piece and engaging the engaging piece with the hole of the portable apparatus. Therefore, the holder clip of Patent Reference 1 has a large number of parts, and its construction and integration are complicated.
Further, in a state in which the holder clip of Patent Reference 1 is not mounted to the mounted object, the engaging piece of the stopper piece is escaped to the position of not hampering the portable apparatus from being inserted to and detached from the holding portion. Therefore, in the nonmounted state, the portable apparatus cannot be held so as not to detach from the holding portion of the holder main body.
Further, according to the holder clip of Patent Reference 1, a depth of engaging the engaging piece of the stopper piece with the hole of the portable apparatus main body depends on a thickness of the mounted object pinched by the clip piece and the back face plate of the holder main body. Therefore, when the mounted object is thin, a reliability of holding the portable apparatus by the engaging piece is deteriorated and there is a concern that the portable apparatus may become detached from the holder main body.
[Patent Reference 1] JP-A-2003-153720 (paragraphs 0011-0041, FIG. 1-FIG. 6)